This invention relates to a radio toy, particularly to a type of radio toy having a magnetic device disposed in its mouth for effecting the opening and closing of the toy's mouth relative to the amplitude alteration of the audio frequency of the radio set installed therein.
As toys are favorites of children the world over, various kinds of electronic toys have been produced for promoting playing interest. However, the conventional electronic toys are usually provided with sound producing units for attracting the player's attention. The sound producing units in the known toys are generally monotonous and are even noisy, without serving much purpose in the way of amusement, and contributing little to the player's intelligence.